


Mythology AU - Origins

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Dark, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: Sacrifice was expected, to bleed for the Gods you worship.What if the Gods would like to bleed themselves?A Yuri on Ice!!! Mythology AU origins series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a means to further explore the character dynamics of my mythology AU and their respective mythological counterpart, I had created these origin stories.  
> Each character has been based on a mythology from their 'home country'.

###  Leo – Nanauatl 

Four steps, four languorous steps  
His elder god, who proclaimed to be the next sun  
Refused to remain in the molten core  
Thus he stood on the platform,  
The diseased god, the untouched  
Took those steps and dived forward  
He rose, golden as the burning heat surrounding him  
A new sun was born

 

Where once his touch would be reviled and despised,  
Were now blessed as his people reached for him,  
Venerated him, desired his glow upon them

 

He only held one large desire despite his godly status,  
He wished for music, the notes clashing and soft,  
Of windswept battles, his people were warriors,  
Of the echoes of laughter, families and friends  
Of desire, the soft whispers of lovers

 

Of joyous cries as they brought another to his stone kingdom,  
Hotter, faster, frenzied with all the arias of sacrifice  
As they brought the blade down  
Seeping into the cracks, their spirits reaching him in echoes  
All music to the Sun God’s ears

 

Fuelled, he needed to be fuelled  
Because even as he was filled with love,  
He was also filled with hunger,  
He needed to devour as more and more  
His people took so he had to take,  
Red, gold and black,

 

A frenzy

 

He consumed, never full, always starving  
Until all that was left of the once great civilisation  
Sunlight, stark against the broken battlefield  
Were bones, tomahawks and gunpowder,  
He turned to his brothers and sisters,  
He pulled them across,  
Devour, until desperation breaks

 

Music, the gentlest, serene rhythm  
Drifted to him, a small being,  
Soft, fragile, his eyes met theirs,  
It offered himself to him,  
Even in the encroaching, vicious light,  
Even as all others had fled his heated might,  
Sacrifice, a rabbit’s blood on his lips,  
He wept, love, dripping inside him,

 

The sun dimmed in its sorrow


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love was sometimes cruel, sometimes unkind.  
> Other times they are the gentle peace of letting someone go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooooo this is Chris's origin story and I wanted to ensure he was going to be just as misunderstood as he was back in the infamous 7th episode whilst also reflecting the close friendship he and Viktor has.

###  Chris – Freya 

I am the heated breaths against your lover’s chest,  
Hearts beating like butterflies and thunder  
Whispers against the others,  
Hands roaming, chests heaving,  
A culmination of desires, met

 

I am the weight and light of a lone soldier,  
Toiling in struggle, all for the better,  
Wistful as he thinks of home and country  
He sees them in his dreams, familia

 

I am the child and the mother,  
I am completeness and emptiness,  
As I am torn from your bodies,  
The connection tenuous when once,  
We were one, an entity,  
Yet the core remains inside both

 

You worship me through your passions,  
Your love strengthens, every essence  
I rejoice as you do,  
Life and love, as I breathe, you breathe

 

My form is not bound as it had been once for mortals,  
I have changed, countless imaginings  
Of woman, man, neither, all  
All that I am, was inside,  
The holder of fates,  
All driven by feeling and will,  
Emotions deep, the strongest

 

Yet, one could not be changed,  
Even as his jovial countenance hid,  
Endless longing and emptiness,  
Swept away by the currents of time,  
He grew more aloof,  
A friend and lover

 

A god, the god of creation itself,  
Even personification of Love,  
Could never reach the aching centre,  
His body touched mine through eternity,  
Yet his soul burned brightly without me

 

Until he sat, distance never made so clear,  
Even as he stood so close  
His eyes, colour of the Valhalla skies and air,  
Shone, his voice pitched with fervent want

 

In my hand held the strings of the world,  
His hand guided them but never for his own,  
Till now as he caressed my cheek,  
I could never deny him

 

“Win the next Grand Prix for me. Please dear Frig.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possession and magic is a dangerous mix,  
> Make sure you wield them wisely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here my darker elements for the story will come in.  
> As much as I love Georgi, there is far too much potential to let it go to waste.

###  Georgi – Vedmak 

Harsh lands, unforgiving in their extremities,  
Cruelty was not intention but one of nature  
This world would either break you or temper  
Make you, own you, mould you, throw you aside,  
Whether you were a human or a monster,

 

Only the gods owned the right to control

 

Yet I will attempt to do so,  
As I already broke the rules set out by nature,  
By existing, wielding augury and blood,  
As tools even as I am stared upon,  
My very creation shall be marvelled not despised

 

It was my own helpless mind,  
Which misled me, enabled me to succumb  
To loveliness and deception of the heart

 

I held the fates within my sight,  
But it was flawed, my treacherous gift,  
Did not allow me to see,  
As I revelled in delight

 

Indeed, I felt, as deep as the shining threads of fate,  
Glittering, she was a wondrous being,  
Who overpowered my resolve,  
Replaced with passions of emotions felt

 

We danced and I thought, I dared to dream,  
We were complete even as she turned,  
Even as she sneered and flew

 

The depths of my despair and corruption,  
She was an enemy my sisters whispered,  
I refused, enchanted, enthralled  
I would bind her, curse her, control her  
My blood and hers would be one

 

The depths of my passion and ardour,  
Terrified, and I was cast aside  
Alone but not wholly,  
The silver thread soaked in our shared life force,  
Will lead me true

 

A man’s pragmatism,  
Allowed succour, harsh of voice,  
But gentle in leniency,  
He will shelter, he will teach

 

I shall be a hero, a guardian of the weak  
Belonging now to a band of soldiers,  
I will hold the enchanted promise close to my heart,  
Resolved to hide intention, to seek,

 

Until Anya returns to me


End file.
